chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clandestine Bloodline
A long line of secret assassins that blend silent weapons and deadly magic, your family has a heritage of dirty business, spying, and assassination that you have been trained for since your arcane talents manifested in you. Class Skill Stealth Bonus Spells True Strike (1st), Detect Thoughts (3rd), Urban Step (5th), Named Bullet (7th), Seeming (9th), Greater Named Bullet (11th), Project Image (13th), Discern Location (15th), Time Stop (17th) Bonus Feats Rapid Shot, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Improved Initiative, Improved Precise Shot, Snap Snot, Dodge, Clustered Shots Bloodline Arcana When you wield a ranged weapon you are proficient in using, your base attack bonus is equal to your sorcerer level. You gain iterative attacks as normal according to this progression. Bloodline Powers You have been trained as an adept assassin in ways that augment your natural powers. At 1st level, you gain Weapon Proficiency in a ranged weapon of your choosing. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. You also add your Charisma modifier as an insight bonus to Stealth skill checks, as your family bloodline has long had an almost uncanny ability to sneak around. Arcane Assassin (Su) At 1st level, you gain the ability to channel spells through your ranged weapon. When wielding a ranged weapon you are proficient in, you can cast any ranged touch attack, cone, line, or ray spells through your weapon. Spells cast in this manner add the weapon's enhancement bonus (minimum +1) to the spell's attack rolls or saving throw DCs. However, if the spell's attack rolls result in a natural 1 or if the opposing saving throw against the spell is a natural 20, the weapon gains the broken condition. Arcane Ammunition (Su) At 3rd level, you gain the ability to transfer your innate arcane energy into ammunition for your weapon. As a swift action, you can sacrifice a spell and transform that energy into an enhancement bonus equal to the level of the spell sacrificed (maximum +5). This bonus lasts a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier, or until the ability is used again to apply a different enhancement bonus. Using Arcane Ammunition before the previous bonus has expired replaces the old bonus with the new one; the bonuses do not stack. Arcane Torrent (Su) At 9th level, you gain the ability to add weapon bonuses to your weapon when using Arcane Ammunition from the following list: dancing, defending, distance, flaming, flaming burst, frost, ghost touch, icy burst, merciful, seeking, shock, shocking bust, spell storing, thundering, vicious, and wounding. The total of the weapon bonuses cannot exceed the spell level sacrificed to use Arcane Torrent. Your weapon gains no benefit from having two of the same bonuses active at once. Shadewalker Adept (Ex) At 15th level, you gain two rogue talents of your choosing, including advanced rogue talents. You must meet prerequisites, if any, for taking these talents. You gain two more rogue talents at 17th level and another two at 19th level. For any talents that require rogue levels, treat your sorcerer level as your effective rogue level. Mark for Death (Su) At 20th level, you become a paragon of your heritage. You gain the ability to always apply sneak attack damage (as the rogue ability) using your sorcerer level as your rogue level on any damage roll, even if the creature is normally immune to sneak attack damage. In addition, you add your sorcerer level to any Dexterity skills. Category:Homebrew Category:No Spoilers